Brat Pack Attack
by cillanasky
Summary: Seto Kaiba raised Mokuba from a young age, so looking after 3 kids shouldn't be a problem, right?


**Title: **Brat Pack Attack

**Genre: **Humour

**Rating: **K+

**Characters:** Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, OC's.

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba raised Mokuba from a young age, so looking after 3 kids shouldn't be a problem, right?

**Notes: **It's been a while since I done a humour story, and My One Wild Night series has been starting to get a little serious, so I decided break things up a bit with this one, it is set about 8 years after _Surprise_. Check my Profile for story order. (You don't have read every story that I've written before this one however, all my Yugioh stories can be read separately, but events in one story can affect the next one so on)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, I'm not making any money from this, I'm just playing in their sand box that's all.

**

* * *

****Brat Pack Attack**

Seto Kaiba was at the end of his rope.

He had taken on the task of looking after his younger son Seth, his niece Mai-Lee Wheeler and their friend Atemu Motou, while Serenity and Tea took Yami, Pete and Paige shopping for school supplies, and Yugi and Joey were still at work.

Seto had said that he would be fine – he had raised Mokuba since they were dumped at the orphanage, and he was a father of three, so handling three kids at one time shouldn't be a problem and he was rarely wrong.

But this time however, he was, in fact he had royally screwed up, the mansion's cleaning staff was going to freak out, and his head chef was going to have a heart failure when he saw the state of his kitchen, not that Seto really cared about that, at that moment in time.

Seto was now looking for three sugar high seven-year-olds - Seto had made the mistake of thinking that the kids would stay in one place while he took a pointless phone call from an employee that couldn't solve a simple problem that a two year old could have fixed without calling him. _That employee is fired as soon as I can get to a phone_. Seto thought, as he stalked though the mansion.

The kids had snuck away to the kitchen where they got into the sugar and then started to make trouble, by the time Seto had found them, Seth and Atemu were banging away quite happily on the pots and pans, as he stormed over to them, he had failed to realize that the kids had set a trap for him, before it was too late.

Suddenly a stock pot fell upside down onto Seto's head, tipping a honey and maple syrup mixture all over him, but that wasn't all, Seto had just pulled the pot off his head when a box full of feathers and flour came crashing down on top of him.

All three kids screamed, as they tore out of the kitchen, as Seto cleared his eyes of feathers, and they were now hiding somewhere in the mansion.

Seto would hear a crash of something getting knocked over every now and again as he heard, the kids screaming though the house.

Then Seto heard someone come though the front door and Seto's heart nearly stopped, if that was the useless Mutt that was his brother-in-law, Seto was going to kill him, screw whatever Serenity would think – the Mutt would never let him live this down.

Thankfully it wasn't Joey - Seth stopped screaming long enough to say: "Uncle Mokuba, there's a monster after us!"

"Seth you're grounded!" Seto roared, as he walked towards the front door. "Mokuba, keep him with you, do not let him out of your sight!" Seto heard the sound of running footsteps, followed by Mokuba's voice calling for Seth to come back, by the time Seto caught up with Mokuba, Seth was long gone.

Mokuba turned and looked at Seto, and then, much to Seto's annoyance, started to laugh "You look like an albino Peacock, Seto." He managed to gasp out.

"Well you are going to look like an oversized angel on a Christmas tree if you don't help me track the little brats down." Seto snarled back at his younger brother.

Mokuba decided to take his threat seriously, and started to help him look for his son, niece and their friend.

-

Serenity walked though the front door of the mansion, with her twins, Tea and Yami following behind her, when she saw Seth, Mai-Lee and Atemu, running down the stairs, playing some sort game.

"What are you three up to?" Serenity asked them.

"We are playing avoid the monster." Seth giggled.

"What monster?" Pete asked his younger brother.

"That monster." Seth replied, as he pointed to his father who was now stalking down the step towards them.

Serenity looked at her husband and saw that he looked nothing like the big shot CEO of Kaiba Corp – he was covered with feathers and a white power that looked like flour, "What happened to you, Seto?" Serenity said, while fighting the urge to laugh.

"Ask them," Seto growled. "Seth's grounded for a month, by the way."

"A month!?!" Seth yelped in outrage.

"That's what you get for turning dad into an oversized chicken." Paige needled with a laugh.

Serenity looked at Paige and shook her head, then she turned her husband as Mokuba came into the room, "Oh you found them, big brother." He said.

-

Joey was having a bad day, and he was venting all this to Yugi at the game shop when Tea came in with Yami Atemu and Mai-Lee.

"- don't care if it made him look like a half plucked chicken." Tea was saying, "You shouldn't do that to people, you're grounded for a month as well Atemu, and I am going to suggest to your father that he do the same Mai-Lee, so don't think you're off the hook young lady."

"What's going on, Tea?" Yugi asked, as Yami cracked up laughing, "Why are you grounding Atemu?"

"They tared and feathered Kaiba when he was watching them this afternoon." Tea replied, glaring at Mai-Lee and Atemu.

Joey and Yugi stared blankly at Tea for a couple of seconds - then Joey started to laugh, "I can't believe I missed that!" he howled, "Please tell me you have got some pictures of that, Tea!"

"Joey why would you want to see pictures of – oh." Yugi started but stopped when he realized what Joey meant.

"Joey, would you want the kids to tar and feather you?" Tea asked seriously.

That stopped Joey's laughter, "Tea's right Mai-Lee, you're grounded for a fortnight, go into the living room while I talk with Yugi and Tea."

"Atemu you go as well," Yugi added before Mai-Lee and Atemu could say anything. "Yami can you watch them?"

"Sure dad," Yami replied, as she turned to the younger children. "Come on you two - let's let them have their 'adult talk.'"

After the kids left the room, Tea turned on Joey, "Joey, Seth and Atemu were grounded for a month," she hissed. "Why did you let Mai-Lee of the hook?"

"I didn't - well not entirely," Joey replied. "Are you forgetting that I can barely stand my brother-in-law, Tea? I still grounded Mai-Lee, because it was wrong of her to do it, but part of me want's to give those kids a metal for taking Kaiba down a peg or two."

Tea threw her arms up in the air, "Joey! Why can't you and Kaiba get along?" she asked.

"We might, when hell freezes over maybe." Joey answered, "Why don't you ask Kaiba?"

Tea shook her head, "I give up," she said, as she reached in her bag for mobile phone. "I managed to get this before I left." She added, as showed the picture she had took of Kaiba.

Even Yugi couldn't hold back his laughter when they saw the picture on the screen, "Does Kaiba, know you took this Photo?" He gasped at his wife.

"I don't think so," Tea replied. "If he did I think he would have tried to destroy it."

"Den can I have copy?" Joey asked.

Tea looked at Joey, "Why do you want a copy, Joey?" she answered, suspiciously. "To rub it in Kaiba's face?"

"And have Kaiba kill me?" Joey replied, "Nah, it will give me a laugh on a rainy day and some good blackmail martial for when Kaiba's really angry with me, so why would I tell Kaiba I had a picture of him dressed like chicken boy?"

"Okay then." Tea said, as she went to make him a copy.

* * *

5 years later…

* * *

"I can't believe my father could do that to me," Pete raged to Joey. "After Yami saved my life and everything else that happened."

Joey knew Pete was angry with his father, and knew that he had something that might cheer him up a little, "Hey Pete," he said, as he passed the photo to Pete. "I have something that you might want to look at."

Pete looked at the photo, "Who took the photo?" He asked, beginning to cheer up a little, "And does Dad know that you have a photo of that day?"

"Tea took the picture," Joey answered. "And no he doesn't know I have a picture of dat day… and don't you go telling him Pete, not unless you want to go to my funeral."

"Well there are some things my father doesn't need to know," Pete said, as he passed the picture back to his uncle. "Can we go and look for Yami now? I really need to talk with her."

"Dat you do." Joey said, as he gave the picture one last look before putting the picture down, and wondered what would happen when Pete, Paige and Seth started to have children of their own.

_Maybe this time they will shave his head while he's sleeping…_ _that is if he still has hair._ Joey thought to himself as he left his apartment and closed the door.

The End

**

* * *

**

Extra Notes:

That last part with Pete and Joey, ties into chapter 10 of _Princess of Games_ (_Princess_ is fully written but I'm taking my time posting it up online, but it should be all up in the next few weeks), as a kind of missing scene, for when Pete meets up with Joey. Feel free to review. 


End file.
